


teeth in the grass

by saigne



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, ive been binging hnnibal and thus will neglect all my wips to write this, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: An alternate timeline where Galo joins Burning Rescue much earlier.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	teeth in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this, I simply watched 15 episodes of Hannibal in a row and was consumed by need.

It’s not rare that Galo gets a day off, but it is rare that he spends it outside of the Burning Rescue building. Remi has insisted, Aina backing him up and telling him he needed to do something for once unrelated to work.

So here he sits, on a park bench, Burning Rescue within sprinting distance in the off chance that there’s an emergency happening. It’s a small park, barely large enough to be considered as such. Over the few trees he can see a screen with Kray on it, lips silently moving as he stands at a podium. It looks like he’s giving a speech for some sort of ground breaking event, and Galo makes a mental note to look up the specifics online later.

Galo stares at the screen, taking in the way the fabric stretches over Kray’s chest as he moves his hands. 

Kray is best suited to wear white, he thinks. It reminds him of the statues he saw once at the museum on a field trip in elementary school. The statues were imposing figures with unreadable faces, standing silent, dirt and ash from the Great World Blaze lovingly brushed off the white marble. He’s reminded of them every time he sees Kray’s likeness plastered through the city, smiling down at him in constant reminder.

Galo remembers how tall the statues were, impossible to reach even though they were right in front of him. Cold and distant.

He looks down to the coffee in his hand, taking a slow drink. There’s a weird tug in his chest when he sees Kray’s smile on the screen. Like staring at the sun, it makes Galo’s eyes sting. Like the statues, he feels that even when the governor is in front of him he’ll never be able to truly reach him.

It’s okay, though. He wouldn’t want to stain Kray with his touch, anyways.

Galo tilts his head back, draining the last bit of coffee from the cup before standing, holding it until he can find a recycling bin to toss it in.

He ends up walking around for hours, eyes scanning the crowds of people, searching for something.

The first time Galo got his hands dirty was an accident. Unexpected. He was lucky that it didn’t bite him in the ass later.

He can still remember how the heat of the burning building tasted. It was rare for Burning Rescue to handle a fire that wasn’t caused by a burnish’s flames, but they were the closest available rescue unit and so off they went.

The flames felt less terrifying than flames caused by a burnish, somehow, and so diving in came easier than usual. It was quick, a smaller building, ice guns replaced with water to handle the natural fires.

Galo barked a laugh, earning a look from Varys as he loaded people up onto the evac pod. He went in deeper, using the end of his Matoi to ice the walls, keeping them up despite the heat. Aina had said someone was stuck in the back, and Remi was too big for the hallways in his gear, so it was left to Galo. 

He found the missing person quick in a room relatively untouched by flames, fire barely licking at the entrance. The man looked scared out of his wits, his eyes wide and frantic.

Galo moved carefully, putting up his hands to indicate he wasn’t a threat.

“Hey, it’s okay, I got you,” he said, voice quieter than usual, like he was approaching a rabbit he didn’t want to spook. It was easy enough to get the man to stand and guide him out, making sure to secure any spotty areas. They were about halfway through, slow going because of an injury on the man’s legs when Galo heard him speak.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this... next time I’ll use less gas...” The words were slurred, and in the back of his mind Galo worried about smoke inhalation. But then they sunk in.

He had never felt hate until then. Not even when his family was killed. Not until now. The man paused, looking at him, the relief that was on his face changing to fear.

Galo couldn’t tell what he was feeling as he stepped out of the mech, ignoring the danger it put him in.

There were children loaded into the evac pod, and they were lucky, parents following behind them. So many lives that could have been ended prematurely, not even by an accident, but by someone who actively chose to hurt them.

He still remembers how the man’s throat felt under his hands, and how quickly he went still. It was so damn _easy_.

Even more so when he was back in his Matoi, Aina’s shaky voice asking for a status report as he threw the body into the hottest of the flames.

“He’s already gone, the fire is too intense for me to retrieve the body without backup,” he reported, voice shaking from an emotion he couldn’t figure out.

Later, much later, Galo realized it was satisfaction.

It’s scary, really, how easy it is to get away with murder. Everyone is so scared of the burnish they forget even a normal person can hurt others. He won’t complain, though.

Galo shifts, eyes landing on just the person he was looking for, snapping out of the memory. It was simple enough to get access to police reports. All he had to do was ask Lucia for help getting access to old records so he could look into the night of his parents death. He just wanted to make sure nothing was missing, and that there weren’t any other similar fires that could point to a perpetrator. Just to be sure.

Lucia was understanding, and he almost felt bad about lying to her. Almost. But the deed was done, and now Galo had a decent list of people that were left to wander around the city when all they did was ruin it. Like the man he was following presently, accused of assaulting 6 women. It doesn’t make sense to Galo that a piece of garbage like that is allowed to walk free, but he consoles himself with the thought that, well, soon he won’t be.

He’ll get his hands dirty so the city stays clean. So Kray doesn’t have to.

Galo smiles as the man walks towards less and less populated streets, making sure to keep an even distance as he follows him. It’s easy enough to remain inconspicuous, the phone in his hand making him blend in with everyone else walking down the street. His other hand is in his jacket, on the knife in his pocket. A knife is quicker than strangling. It’s more satisfying, too.

The man he’s following turns at a corner into an alley, cutting between rows of buildings, and Galo doesn’t miss the chance to speed up. He turns too, moving into the narrow space only to realize that his target isn’t there.

Galo walks in deeper, looking around, eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t see the fist that collides with his head. It sends him staggering back, and he whips around, coming face to face with the man he was tailing.

“What do you want?” The man has his fists raised, a deep frown on his face as he glares Galo down. In response, Galo just smiles, expression bright and happy despite the ache in his jaw.

“Just doing my duty,” he says cheerfully. He wishes he could add a little flare, but the chance of someone hearing is high enough that he can’t take the risk. 

Galo is grateful for the time he spent sewing thicker material into his jacket pocket when he pulls the knife out. That stumble a moment ago could have seriously hurt him, and briefly Galo imagines what it would have looked like, his insides spilling onto the floor.

The man’s eyes are glued to the blade, skin turning ghost white as he realizes what’s happening. It makes the smile on Galo’s face twist, an odd tilt to his lips as he turns the blade in his hand, light from a streetlamp reflecting off the cold metal. 

“I- I’ll give you anything you want. I have money. I can give you money. I-“ Galo cuts the man off by punching him in the mouth. He can feel something crack under his fist, and when he pulls it away blood is pouring out of the man's open mouth. He’s gasping for air, the blow enough to stun him. Galo takes the chance, driving the blade into his neck.

The gasps turn into a wet gurgle, the spray of blood gushing from his neck staining his clothes and the alleyway red.

His eyes are unfocused, a weak noise spilling from his mouth, like a wounded animal. He’s staring at him, terror mixed with a sort of hope, like Galo would suddenly change his mind and save him. 

A few months ago he actually might have changed his mind, but now he knows that this sort of person won’t learn their lesson, and only dirty the streets of Promepolis with their presence.

So Galo doesn’t save him, and instead steps forward and drives the knife into the man’s chest, sliding in between ribs and pushing until the blade is hilted against his flesh. He’s pretty sure he’d be able to see it poking out the other side.

There’s less of a struggle coming from the man now, and Galo easily leads him to the alley wall, pressing him there as he pulls the blade free only to drive it in again.

It doesn’t take long for his victim to go completely still after that, blood staining the front of his shirt and much of his shoulder. Galo pulls the knife free again, wiping it mostly clean before pocketing it. 

Galo guides the body to the ground, going through the man’s pockets until he finds his wallet, taking the cash and leaving it on the floor. He feels bad about that, but a mugging gone wrong is easy to write off, and he really can’t afford to get caught. It would reflect poorly on Kray.

He moves away from the corpse and towards the main street, taking off the jacket he was wearing and turning it inside out, any blood on it hidden as he tucks it under his arm. 

Galo hums to himself as he leaves the alley, pleased to have removed one more problem from the city. He pulls out his phone as he walks, texting everyone and asking if they want him to stop and pick up pizzas for the team, his treat.

It feels good, being able to do this.. He’s happy he can get his hands dirty so Kray doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about it but this Galo would probs be a little more accepting of Kray's "break a few eggs to make an omelet" method.
> 
> anyways murder sexy thank u for coming 2 my tedtalk


End file.
